A nonwoven fabric made of polyolefin or cellulose is used as the separator of a nonaqueous electrolyte battery such as a lithium battery or a lithium ion battery. To meet a requirement to increase the capacity of the nonaqueous electrolyte battery, making a thin separator has been examined. However, if a thickness of a separator becomes thin, an internal short circuit occurs halfway through a charge-and-discharge cycle. In addition, expansion/contraction of electrodes caused by charge-and-discharge cannot sufficiently be absorbed by the separator, and a force is partially applied to the electrodes to generate a large difference in the current distribution. These phenomena cause a problem that the charge-and-discharge cycle life becomes short.